Black as Thorns
by Temperance Cain
Summary: Julian and the rest of the family are staying with their great aunt in Sussex, England. What will happen when they meet a new Shadowhunter? Will sparks fly between her and Julian, or will he remain true to his feelings for Emma? From pet hedgehogs to art contests, this vacation will be full of mischeif.
1. Chapter 1

Julian Blackthorn sat on the crest of a hill, paintbrush in hand. It was late and the sky had gone the colour of deep navy mixed with violet. As much as he loved to paint, whenever he put his brush to the easel, he always thought of Emma, his parabati, among other things. Thinking about Emma usually lead to him flicking bits of paint at his canvas, resulting in a muddy soup of brown and yellow. But that refelecting his feelings for the girl he had grown up with : Messy, complicated, jumbled and discernable. Julian put his paintbrush down and looked at the view. The hill was high up, looking over a idylic little town full of people. Ignorant people. Not because they were necessarily stupid, but they were ignorant because they didn't know what he knew. That the shadow by the window is a werewolf or the reclusive neighbour you see down the street is a vampire, and not somebody just pretending to get dates. Julian could hardly remember life before the Cold Peace, to be honest, he didn't even know why it was called "Peace", for there was none in sight. The Dark War had taken so much from so many; parts of Alicante were still be repaired. He had doomed himself, he was certain of that, but he didn't want his family to suffer the same fate. Or Emma. Emma, who had list her parents. Emma, who had more scars from being reckless in the training room than from runes or demons. Emma, who he could talk to about anything. Until now.

Which is why he had to leave. To leave her behind. To leave his feelings of her behind. So that was why he was here, on this hill, half a mile away from his great aunt Marjorie's house, where Dru and Tavvy and Livvy and Ty were asleep. Well, Ty might still be awake, witchlight in hand, reading a book. Probably Sherlock Holmes. Ty had his own way of thinking, of feeling, of seeing, that other people wouldn't understand. Other Shadowhunters. Julian thought the label Shadowhunters was quite fitting. They hunted in the shadows of society, for they were shadows themselves. To them it was all about the next patrol, the next demon. The next kill. Shadowhunters weren't supposed to want to paint , perhaps only with the blood of their enemies a hundred and fifty years ago. Shadowhunters weren't meant to be detectives, unless investigation sightings of Raum demons, not who stole somebody's cat. Shadowhunters weren't meant to love horror and violence, unless they were causing it themselves. Shadowhunters weren't meant to lock themselves in the attic and not eat or sleep and obsess over Greek tragedies, when the only tragdey was how broken and shattered they were, compared to what they used to be. His family was not normal, but he wasnt ashamed of that. He was proud of it.

Julian set his paintbrush back to the easel, watching the colours slide and dance across the canvas, seep into it like water in the cracks of the ocean. Blue and black and purple and grey and green, all coming together to capture a single moment, a single feeling. Regret .

Julian Blackthorn didn't regret the choice he made to look after his family, to always take care of them , to love them, to protect them. He didn't regret sitting on the floor, trying to plug in a computer for Ty when he had been ten. He didn't regret staying up late with Dru, watching old horror movies until she fell asleep and he carried her back to her room. He didn't regret holding Tavvy every night after the Dark War, holding his baby brother while he screamed and cried . Julian had cried with him, and for him. For the brother and sister he had list, and for the father he had killed. He didn't regret the act himself, for he had no choice in the matter, he had to protect his family- at the meager age of twelve, he had known that- but he regretted what came after. Arthur and his shattered mind, Emma and her fiery revenge, Dru and Tavvy with their nightmares, Ty and Livvy crying over their brother and sister but shedding no tears. He himself was haunted by what he had done, what the Clave had done . He regretted waking up in the middle of the night, sheets cocooned around him, dark hair plastered to his face, crying for the life he had . But most of all, he regretted Emma Cordelia Carstairs and what she had done to him.

He wouldn't trade away the time they had spent, every pancake and every trip to the beach, every laugh and every cry. He wouldn't trade a single second of her for anything, but he just wished he hadn't been so incredibly stupid. For he was ignorant at the age of twelve, ignorant about how he felt. He knew the rules on parabati well, the book on the law of the Clave in the Institute's library was well aware of that. So he had to forget. To move on. Or he would always feel like this, like he couldn't move or speak or breath every time she came into a room, orleft it. Julian Atticus Blackthorn was in live with his parabati, and he couldn't control it, no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how hard he tried.

Julian spent the next few hours looking at the sky, watching the colours change and shift and warp. Eventually he fell asleep, hair and knuckles splattered with the blue of the sky. He dreamt about what life would be like if they ran away, jumped into the Toyota and never looked back. But that was why it was only a dream and not a reality, for Julian Blackthorn would never abandon his family, especially for himself.

Author's Note: Hello my fellow Nephilim ! I would just like to say thank you to all the people who have enjoyed my other Shadowhunters fanfic, I hope people enjoy this as well. Even though I do ship Emma and Julian, there won't be anything happening between them, because that happens later on in Lady Midnight. I really hope you guys enjoy this, even just writing this first chapter was so fun and exciting. I loved writing something fresh and new. I will always try and post one chapter of this or Morally Immorall on either on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. As in, two chapters over three days. Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this, have a lovely day! And, if you live in the UK like I do, stay cool and drink plenty of water !

With great hope and love ,Tempe


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Cordelia Carstairs stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror, trying to get the angle of her hat just right. It was a dark blue thing; Julian would have called it Navy or Cobalt or Twilight or something else pretty, but to her, dark blue was sufficient in it's diversity. Emma missed Julian. A statement of fact that she couldn't ignore or deny. He had only been gone two days. Another statement of fact that she could neither ignore or deny. Yet why did she feel so hollow and empty, like one of those skeletons she regularly came across in the desert ? Why did she feel like every cell and every ounce of marrow had been sucked out of her with a curly straw? Yes, Julian was her _parabati_ and yes, they had a deep emotional connection that couldn't be severed, but she had never, ever, not even when her parents died, had Emma felt so alone. Giving up with the hat, Emma tossed it and herself on to her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Then a knock came from the door. Although the Blackthorns we're gone- except from Arthur, but he doesn't count - Emma still had somebody to spend time with, and even she surprised herself by how quickly they had become friends with the Mexican angel.

Cristina Mendoza Rosales was a year older than Emma and was experiencing one of the priviliges that come from that age : The Travel Year. At the age of 18, when a Shadowhunter is recognized as an adult and no longer a child, they usually take a year off and travel to another Institute, to see how they operate and other such things. Cristina had come all the way from Mexico to Los Angeles, but Emma wasn't definite on all the details. She knew Cristina had had a boyfriend, known as Perfect Diego, and that he had had a brother, Jamie, who Cristina had wanted as a parabati. She knew that Cristina was addicted to coffee and that she believed in the Angel Raziel and had a thing for floral prints and cardigans, but that was pretty much it. Oh, and, she was great at doing hair. But despite all of this, Emma and Cristina had become inseperable, and Emma was pretty sure she would end up kidnapping Cristina at the end of her year because she couldn't live without her, and her hair skills.

" It's open," Emma called to the door. The squeak of hinges alerted her to Cristina's presense, otherwise she probably wouldn't have been able to hear her; she crept with such grace it reminded Emma of those cats that Ty liked to study in those weekend-long animal programmes. Cristina sat on the end of the bed, careful not to move one of Emma's legs since she was spread out on the bed like a starfish. Cristina picked up the hat, brushing imaginary lint from the brim, and said in a cool and casual tone, " You miss Julian." What also surprised Emma was the fact that although Cristina's natural language was Spanish, she was probably better at speaking English than she was, and the fact that she could read her like an open book, a lake reflecting all it's secrets to the surface. To be honest, it was a little creepy sometimes.

" Correct, Miss Rosales. Here, have a broken earring as a token of your achievement."

Emma picked up a random earring from her jewelry box, whilst still on the bed. Cristina only laughed at her. To someone else, they would have seen the remark as pretty and cruel and sarcastic, but Cristina saw through all of that, could see that Emma was hurting, and trying desperately to hide it. When had Emma ever stopped hurting ? When would she ever start healing ? The answer was plain and simple, but the act itself was not : Get revenge for her parents' murder. Emma examined the earring in the light from the window, watched as it refracted off of the cheap,clear plastic diamond. She handed it to Cristina. " Here, as a token of my undying affection and awe at your brilliance. And the fact that you can plait hair, let alone my hair, is an achievement that the whole world should recognize."

"It's shiny," Cristina replied .

"Indeed," Emma said, extricating herself from the pillows and scooting on to the end of the bed, her head against Cristina's shoulder.

"Julian wouldn't want this," Cristina said gently.

"Julian wouldn't want to sit and watch Titanic, but that doesn't mean that I don't watch it ", Emma replied curtly.

"It's not like he's gone forever," Cristina countered

"He hasn't gone to the Moon, but I still feel all empty and shallow inside. I miss him so much it hurts," Emma said, hand over her _parabati_ rune. Cristina stood from the bed and picked up the hat from the nightstand.

"Come on Emma, let's have some fun. You know,it's a thing, that people do, or so I've heard. Strange isn't it ?"

"Completely alien," Emma replied with a laugh, standing as well, allowing Cristina to straighten the tangles of her hair and get the angle of the brim just right.

Emma examined herself in the mirror: Black and White striped T-shirt, black shorts and black boots. Both her and Cristina had applied make-up onto the runes covering their arms. She almost looked like a normal seventeen years old, apart from the fact that she still had scars that neither time or concealer could erase. Most she had inflicted herself, internally and externally. Shaking the cobwebs of negativity out of her head, Emma turned her head to Cristina and gave her a mischievous grin. "Shall we ?"

The sound of Emma and Cristina running down the stairs reverberated through the Institute, causing Diana Wrayburn to become curious. Common sense ignored, Diana left her office and came to the landing where Cristina and Emma stood, half way down the stairs. "Girls," Diana said in a serious tone, "What are you doing ?"

The two turned to each other, whispering like schoolgirls. It made Diana feel good, for reasons she couldn't identify, that Emma was doing okay. Diana knew how precious the Blackthorns were to her, especially Julian. She had already list so much so young, something Diana had no trouble in relating to. " We we're planning on just going shopping, having a girl day, is that okay? You could come, if you want to," Emma replied. For a moment, Diana was happy that she had been invited to join them, than a wave of guilt crashed into her. They didn't know her, not really. How could she say yes?

"Thanks, but I have some paperwork that needs doing, errands to run. Maybe another time? Remember, don't stay up too late, don't talk to strangers or take anything from them. Oh and girls, try to have fun ?"

Emma grinned at her. "We will," they chorused and pounded down the stairs and out the door.

Author's Note : Really sorry I haven't updated, I have had loads of test and revision and just ugh ! ( Huff of annoyance ) Anyway, what did you think of this? To be honest, I got the idea for her outfit from what Taylor wears in her video for 22, and it flowed into the story nicely. I will try to obviously post more over the holidays, so I can guarantee more to come ! In regards to Diana, I won't write about what her secret is, in case anyone hasn't read Lord of Shadows. Trust me, I hate it when people spoil books for me, but I don't mind spoiling them for myself. Anyway thank you so much for reading ! As always, if you have any questions suggestions or just want to talk about writing, please don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you so much, I will see you later ! Enjoy your evening !

With lots of love, Tempe


	3. The Hedgehog in the Room

"Tiberius Nero Blackthorn, remind me again why there is a hedgehog in my bedroom, apart from the fact that it's sole purpose in life is to drive me to the brink of insanity while snuffling triumphantly under my blankets," Julian said, leaning in the doorway of the room that was supposed to be his, but was currently being occupied by an abandoned hedgehog Livvy and Ty had found in the nearby woods. At home, Ty was always doing things like this: wandering the desert looking for lizards or snakes, scrabbling in the underbrush for insects that he could befriend. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to have this creature currently getting all the attention, he just wouldn't want it to run off somewhere, into the great unknown, and abandon his little brother. He had already been abandoned by so many people.

"I'm conducting a scientific evaluation on animals that hybernate against animals that don't. Do they have certain adaptations, do they have different tolerances to a change of temperature? How do they react once taken out of their natural environment and placed ion one completely alien and foreign? Stuff like that. Is that okay ?" Ty asked.

"And it's cute. Like, super cute. Just though I might point that out. Look, it's snuffling!" Livvy exclaimed, automatically rushing to defend her twin.

"Yes, Livvy, I'll admit the hedgehog is cute."

Livvy made a face.

"Fine. Very cute. It is okay to have pets in your room, or mine, when we're at home but you have to be careful. Great-Aunt Marjorie isn't as... understanding or patient, as I am," Julian said, choosing his words carefully and with great procision. He had to be careful what he said, especially to Ty. Julian has always know his little brother was different; his father had tried to help Ty as best he could. But he had been looking at it from a parents perspective; Julian didn't do that. Ty was his brother and he loved him, he tried to help him deal in the way that suited him, instead of everyone else. Most people, even his Great-Aunt, wouldn't understand that.

"I'm sorry, Julian. Should I take him back home?" Ty asked, gray eyes big and cautious.

"It's okay Ty, you don't need to be sorry. But, you have to promise me that you'll look after it, quietly, and maybe it might feel more comfortable in your room. I'm sure the dust and paint will make him feel sneezy."

"Do hedgehoges sneeze?" Ty asked at the exact same time as Livvy asked, "Is sneezy a word?"

"Ty, I don't know. Find out, make it your mission of the day. Livvy, I made it up."

"Shakespeare made up words in his work," Ty chipped in, pleased with himself.

"Well, I'm no Shakespeare. Now, you two little explorers need to go to lunch before our Great-Aunt cuts our heads off with a meat cleaver for being unfashionably late," Julian said with a laugh.

"Is she likely to do that?" Livvy asked.

"I was joking. I hope," Julian said and gulped nervously.

Aithor's Note: I don't think British people go around with meat cleavers. Then again, I'm British, and there was that one incident with that orange spider...

I'm sorry this is so short. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded and have disgraced society. I just have one, single word : Novel. I've been really inspired lately and I've had six homework projects which I haven't even finished. Oh well, writing is way more important. And fun, don't forget fun. Stay tuned to see Cristina in a fight about a teddy bear...

Lots of love, Tempe


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, can anybody tell me the date of the first Accords signing?" Diana asked, twirling her stele in her hand as if it were a piece of chalk.

Cristina's hand shot straight up. "1857," she said.

Diana smiled at her. "Very good, Miss Rosales. Now, what was the name of the rune that Clary Fairchild created that bound a single Shadowhunters to a single Downworlder?" she asked the class of two.

Emma knew the answer straight away: She knew the story of Jace Herondale and Clary Fiarchild as well as she knew the map of LA. After all, they were her heroes. "Alliance. The rune that Clary created was called the Alliance rune. She had said that when she first envisioned the rune, something wasn't right about it. That was because it needed a partner, a twin. Like parabati, the two worked together," she said, proud of her answer. Emma knew all about _parabati_.

"Well done, Emma. Open your texbooks to page 127 and read the chapter on the history of the Accords for a quiz tomorrow; just because the Blackthorns are in England drinking herbal tea, it doesn't mean that you can laze around," Dina said and walked back to the front of the room.

"Do you think he really is?" Emma asked Cristina.

"Who is really what?" Cristina replied with an incredulous look.


End file.
